Feelings
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: Yachiru/Kenpachi fluff!


**Hey well this story has the pairing of Yachiru and Kenpachi. If you do not like it, than do not read. I may continue it, not sure though. Depends, on if I have people who like the story or not. . Yachiru is not as young as she used to be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did than I would have bunches more Yachiru and Kenpachi! I do however; think my mom has some bleach in the laundry room. **

"Kenny, Kenny" I laughed. It was one of those moments where he was just being himself. It was just us, no worrying about anyone else. Just like, it used to be.

"Stop," I laughed. He was tickling me and I was rolling around trying to get away from him.

"Are you going to bite me again?" I was laughing so hard I could not answer. He finally stopped long enough for me to answer, but I was panting. He had been tickling me for the last five minutes.

"No," I said trying not to laugh. He did not seem to believe me because he came after me again. I jumped out of the way and he ran into the wall. Which was quiet funny, I bust out laughing. He growled at me and came after me again. All the paperwork that we had worked so hard on completing was getting knocked all over the room.

"Kenny, the paperwork," he looked at it and shook his head. I laughed he was rubbing his head. I walked over to him and pulled him down to my level. I kissed him; he seemed shocked he pulled away. I did not usually show affection when there was a chance that anyone could walk in.

"When did you grow up," he asked he was still very close to me. I was no longer the little girl I used to be. I was still small; I could easily fit on Kenny's back still. My hair was now down to the middle of my back. I had actually grown boobs, and Kenny was having fun beating up any person who said something inappropriate about me. I looked to be about 17 now I was no longer the little girl I used to be.

"We age so slowly you don't really notice the little things that are changing all around us," I said. I had matured some over the years, I still was crazy for candy and I still loved to bug people. It made life so much more interesting.

None of the boys around here payed any attention to me anymore. Kenny had scared them off so it was not worth the trouble I guess. I tried to flirt with some boys but Kenny still thought of me as this little girl and as soon as he found out about it I was in trouble.

Everything got awkward when I started having feelings for Kenny. I was not sure where they came from, I didn't really know what to do about it. I do not know where they came from. They scared me at first and I avoided him for the longest time until he finally pulled me aside.

_Flashback_

"_Yachiru," I heard, it was Kenny yelling for me. I did not want to see him. Not now not ever, well not until I knew why I was feeling this way. _

"_Yachiru," he yelled again. I held my breath hoping he would not find me. His tracking was horrible so maybe I would get lucky. "Found you."_

_I sighed well there goes my luck. He sat down next to me and I could feel my heart beating quickly. I looked at him he was staring off into the night. I stared at him. I was star struck. I do not know where all these feelings came from, I guess from the fact that he is the only one who has been there for me through everything. I loved him more than I used to I did not see him like my father or my brother. He was so much more than that, I guess to tell the truth I always have. _

_I sighed, no need to get caught up in something that will never happen. My eyes started to water, why was I crying. My emotions where just so weird these days I did not know what to do anymore, I found myself staring at him from across the distance but he did not even notice me. I will \always be that little girl that he saved. Nothing more, ever. _

"_What's wrong with you these days," he asked. I took a deep breath I did not want to let my voice give me away. _

"_Nothing, why?" I asked. I managed a smile but inside my heart was breaking, no more like shattering. I do not know how people can live with this sort of pain. It feels like my chest was about to explode. _

"_Like I believe that," he smiled at me. Of course, I should have known that I could not hide anything from him. I sighed, I knew I was going to have to tell him or we would never get to leave this spot. _

"_I am sick of feeling like this," I said, hoping he would guess the rest. It was to embarrassing to say aloud. He just looked confused. I wanted to run away, but I knew that would just make everything worse. I would have to sit here and get my heart broken in to tiny pieces. _

"_Feeling, like what?" _

"_Feeling like I want to be near you all the time, but knowing I will never be. I feel like I want to be so much more than this and knowing we can't." My voice had been shaking since the very first word. My heart was pounding; I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. _

"_Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels this way," he smiled at me. My heart stopped, and I choked. He laughed. "Why wouldn't I feel the same, I have made it very clear. You are the only person who has ever gotten to me. You know everything about me, there is no one who knows more about me than you." I just stared at him. He bent down and kissed me. _

_Flashback over_

So now here we where, It was the best thing I ever admitted. When no one was around we would be affectionate but we hid our relationship from everyone else. I am sure that the Yumichicka and Ikkaku knew about it, they where smart enough to not say anything though.

"Yea, I guess," he leaned forward and barely touched his lips to mine. I tried to lean forward to deepen the kiss, but he was holding me back. He was having fun teasing me, so I bit him, again.

Next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground and he was tickling me, again. This was how it always worked. Everything would be perfect. I just knew it; there was no way that I would let anything ruin this.

**(Third person) **

Little did they know that Ikkaku and Yumichicka where standing in the door jam watching them. They had known all along that the young lieutenant and the captain where going to get together. They had been together forever; it was no surprise that the feelings became deeper.

"They are just so cute," Yumichicka cooed. Ikkaku rolled his eyes, leave it to Yumichicka to make everything so damned dramatic.

They watched the couple for a few minutes but walked away when it start getting more passionate.

**He, my first Kenpachi and Yachiru, I absolutely love this pairing! I think it is just so cute, because when two people have been together for that long you know there are bound to be deeper feelings, than just friendship. Well, please review! **

**3 MMH**


End file.
